


A Bad Plan

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Pining, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean asks his best friend and roommate Michael to help him make his crush Castiel Krushnic jealous, but he forgot one very important thing when he came up with this plan. To warn his brother Adam, whose madly in love with Michael, that it was a pretend relationship. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like Winchester’s are quick to anger.... right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Michael/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	A Bad Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Had an urge for Midam but without the pressure of the Bingo squares. Please enjoy some beautiful dorks. 
> 
> Not beta read

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, why not?” Dean pouted at his best friend, as he placed his hands over the textbook effectively stopping Michael from studying. 

“Because its a dumb idea, this whole thing is going to blow up in your face, and you need to just man up and talk to him.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed into hard slits as he glared at his stone faced friend. “Talk to him? The guy humiliated me! Then he leads me on and starts fucking around with Meg Masters of all fucking people.”

“Then maybe you should cut your losses and move on, plenty of other people want to date you Dean. Castiel Krushnic is not important enough to let yourself get wound up like this.”

“Michael, we’ve been friends for a long time right?” 

Michael nodded as Dean began pacing, one arm behind his back as he took control of the room. Looking more like a professor explaining his course than a clueless boy with a crush.

“Since grade school.”

“Exactly, since grade school. We’ve been through each other’s ups and downs, highs and lows. That’s what best friends do, they have your back when the chips are down. Now I am asking you as my friend, nay, my brother in arms to support me and help me in my revenge against a most villainous foe.” 

Michael couldn’t help the smirk that blossomed on his face. Dean had always been pretty theatrical which usually got him cast in the leads in the school plays, and made him so great at L.A.R.P. 

“Dean, I will support you in all your future endeavours but being mad that the guy you blew in a bathroom stall at the Roadhouse is dating some she bitch like Meg doesn’t qualify for a pretend relationship. If he’s dating someone it means he’s moved on.”

“We had a moment, it’s obvious he’s not ready to be out but to ignore me, nuh Uh. I need to show him Dean Winchester is no ditchable Prom date.”

Michael groaned, letting his head fall back so he could stare at the glow in the dark star stickers Dean’s brothers put on his ceiling back when Dean and he first moved in together freshman year of College. “Can’t you ask someone else? I’m sure Benny or Max would love to play pretend boyfriend with you.”

“No way, I’m pretty sure Max isn’t into relationships real or otherwise, and Benny has actual feelings for me. I don’t wanna lead him on, then I’m no better than Cas.”

“Are we sure you can’t just talk to the guy and find out for sure why he’s ghosting you?”

Dean’s lips were pressed so hard together his dimples of discontent appeared. Knowing when he’s beaten Michael lifted his hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll be your pretend boyfriend. When do we start?”

“Tomorrow, Josie Sands is throwing a party at her house and you know Meg will be there. We go and we show Cas exactly what he's missing.”

“Let the record show I think this is a terrible idea.”

“Duly noted.”

—

The party was in full swing when Adam walked in with his friends, Kevin and Jack. Adam and Kevin were studying pre med and Jack was still undecided. After all the studying the three had been doing lately hearing about Josie's party Adam decided to come and actually relax for a little while. Also, he heard Dean would be here which meant Michael would probably be dragged along.

Adam had been in love with Michael since Dean brought him home one day, announcing to the family Michael was his bestest best friend. Everyone in the family knew how Adam felt about Michael, and Adam’s obvious homosexual leanings was probably why it had been easy for Dean to come out as Bi. When your parents are preparing for the 7 year old to get old enough to come out, the 13 year old doesn’t seem like a big deal. 

Even with his family's approval and knowledge Michael never knew how he felt. The 5 year age difference growing up felt like it was too much. Now though they were both adults and both in college, both with plans to become doctors, albeit in different parts of the field. He felt like there could be a chance now. All he had to do was show Michael that he was a grown man now, with a bright future and was more than the annoying kid who always wanted to sit next to him when he came over.

“Hey there’s Ambriel, wish me luck.”

Jack and Adam wished Kevin luck as me made his way over to the beautiful coed. Jack grinned wide as his crush came over passing both of them cups of soda. 

“I’m glad you were able to make it Jack. That shirt looks really nice on you.”

Yeah, Clark was a good guy.

“Thank you, my mom got it for me for Christmas.” Jack responded excitedly. 

The duo were really sweet together, kinda wholesome but kinda hopeless since neither would ever admit they were crazy about the other. Adam hoped the night ended with all three of them finally getting the people they wanted.

“Oh Adam, I saw your brother and his boyfriend out by the balcony upstairs.”

Adam laughed shaking his head, “nah that’s just his roommate. They’ve been friends for years but you’re not the first to think that.”

Clark gave him a confused look but nodded his acceptance before asking Jack to dance. Adam decided to head upstairs and look for Michael instead of standing by himself in the middle of the crowded floor. The second level wasn’t nearly as crowded as the first but it still took a minute before he found an empty hall that led to glass doors open to the backyard. An angry dark haired man stomped through the door, nearly pushing Adam out of his way as he rushed back downstairs. His blue eyes had been filled with tears and Adam couldn’t help but wonder what happened that would make the man want to cry? He ignored the instinct to go after him and check on him. Strangers, especially men, rarely reacted well to their emotions being broadcasted. 

Adam peeked his head out the door and saw something he never thought would happen. Dean was kissing Michael, his Michael. 

“What the fuck!” Adam screamed before heading straight to his brother to slap the startled boy across the face. “How could you?”

“Adam, what this is, I mean… hold on. It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you were kissing Michael fucking Milton!” Dean’s mouth was hung open and his cheek had a perfect print of his brother’s hand but Adam didn’t care. “You asshole, you selfish, self centered, egotistical slut! You knew I loved him, you knew and you made fun of me for ages and you…”

He slapped his brother again who could only stare back at him and didn’t bother to defend himself. Tears were streaming down Adam’s face but he kept yelling, forgetting even Michael’s presence.

“You could have anyone. You coulda had anyone else. Hell you’ve had half the school your first year here and it still wasn’t enough? You just had to take Michael too!”

“Adam stop!” Michael grabbed his arms so he couldn’t continue slapping at his brother’s chest. Adam turned choking back a sob as he rested his head against Michael’s chest. The older man ran a hand through his hair, calming him down.

“It’s not what it looked like. We don’t like each other like that, it was just a trick to make Dean’s crush jealous.”

“The guy with blue eyes and the leather jacket?” Adam asked, lifting his head with a sniffle.

“Yeah, Dean had this idea that we pretend to be dating and when he saw us together we’d kiss so he’d get jealous and make a move.”

Adam pouted, “he shouldn’t have kissed you.” 

Michael smiled at the youngest Winchester, using his forefinger to wipe a tear off his cheek, “he’s not very good at it.”

Dean squawked indignantly, But Mike continued “I’m sure you’re better.” 

The pair kissed, their arms wrapping around each other pressing themselves closer together. Neither noticing nor caring that Dean left the balcony making gagging noises. 

Years later during his groomsman speech Michael would be sure to bring up how terrible of an idea Dean’s plan was and how much time had ultimately been wasted by Dean not just talking to Cas who as it turned out was not dating Meg and was waiting for Dean to make a real move. Dean sat there red faced but he couldn’t be embarrassed when he finally got his Russian heartthrob. Dean had already made fun of Michael and Adam at their own wedding years prior so he let them have their fun at his expense. It made for a good story.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it wasn't beta read lol see how necessary thinkwritexpress-official (on tumblr) is? 
> 
> if you read it til the end give it a kudos and if there was something you really liked let me know in the comments I love hearing what lines or actions are the most memorable cause it could end up inspiring more stories.


End file.
